tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sikong Yi
He is the Patriarch of the Silver Winged Family and Sikong Hongyue's father. He is a legend rank expert, however due to the wings implanted on their backs, members of the Silver Winged Family do not tend to live long lives. When we meet him in the story Sikong Yi is in constant pain and knows that he does not have much longer to live. When Nie Li shows up claiming to be from the Silverlit Family using the name Lei Zhuo, he does not believe him and orders his execution. However, Nie Li can tell that he is ill and claims that he can cure him. In desperation, Sikong Yi spares his life. Nie Li also gives him some Tianfang Herb to relieve his pain. Lei Zhuo (Nie Li), tells him that he requires many herbs that can not be found in the Abyss Prison Realm. In order to leave he needs Siklong Yi to collect the 23 Stones of Light to activate the teleportation array.【TDG】Chapter 143 - The outside world Siklong Yi agrees, but does not trust him. After he collects the stones he holds Nie Li's friends hostage while he sends of Nie Li with five gold ranks experts as "escorts."【TDG】Chapter 147 - Raging flames of the Black Dragon A few days later the Silver Winged village is attacked. Most of the buildings are destroyed as explosions continuously go off. Sikong Yi suspects that this was caused by Lei Zhuo (Nie Li) and rushes out to try to go after him thinking that he must have escaped into the woods.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack After searching for several hours he returns only to discover that Nie Li didn't leave. Along with his daughter, Sikong Yi, he swears to get vengeance on Lei Zhuo (Nie Li).【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home After the damage that Nie Li did to the the Silver Winged Family they were greatly weakened. The other families took this opportunity and started to suppress them. In desperation Sikong Yi used a forbidden technique to greatly raise his strength, however it shortened his life. He calls a meeting of all the families and offers to show them the way out of the Abyss Prison Realm if they take the Abyss Essence Pill. In this way he hopes to preserve his family after he is gone.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position Both of the other two legend rank fighters, Li Xiao and Mo Ya, immediately refused. They instead joined forces in attacking Sikong Yi, however after several hours of fighting it became clear that they were no match for him. Just as Sikong Yi was about to kill them Duan Jian appeared and declared that he would kill him. Sikong Yi immediately faced him, however, even though his cultivation was much stronger than Duan Jian, he was unable to break through Duan Jian's strong defensive body..【TDG】Chapter 218 – Vengeance Sikong Yi then used a special technique of the Silver Wing Family which caused pillars of lightning to continuously bombard Duan Jian’s body. The strikes went directly past his defenses and impacted his soul realm. Despite this vicious attack, Duan Jain forced his way through and continued to attack Sikong Yi with his Black Flame Sword. This pushed him to his limit and caused him to suddenly breakthrough to Legend rank, which caused black scales to suddenly appear on his body and his wings to grow bigger. He then struck out with a palm attack and heavily damaged Sikong Yi, ending the battle.【TDG】Chapter 219 – Two wrong don’t make a right After watching her father taking heavy damage Sikong Hongyue desperately jumped between him and the killing blow from Duan Jian. Even when he offered to let her go if she moved away, she stubbornly stood her ground. No matter what, she was determined to protect her father's life with her own. At that moment a mysterious voice spoke to Duan Jian. It told him that he had defeated his enemy and gotten his revenge. Only by letting go of the hate in his heart will he be able to grow as a cultivator. Duan Jian then walked away. Sikong Hongyue's pride was hurt, as this made it seem like Duan Jian pitied them. After stating that he did not wish to dirty his hands he left Sikong Hongyue and her father to the other families. though it has not been confirmed, Sikong Hongyue was gravely wounded and likely died shortly thereafter.【TDG】Chapter 219 – Two wrong don’t make a right Category:Silver Winged Family es:Sikong Yi